Ostatnie tango
by Bellatrix3
Summary: Krótkie przeżycia, które dążą do zakończenia drugiej wojny czarodziejów. Harry pojawia się w progach Severusa, posiadając tajemniczy plan, który może dać kres panowaniu zła.


**Ostatnie tango**

* * *

Nadpalona kartka pergaminu zdawała się ciężarem pomiędzy twymi palcami; żółto-brunatna, czerniejąca na krawędziach, granatowy atrament rozmazywał się na jej przetartym polu. Chropowata powierzchnia tarła naskórek, podczas gdy kobieta o zmęczonych oczach i najbledszej skórze, jaką widziałeś, wpatrywała się w twoją twarz, jakby znała jej treść na pamięć, zanim jeszcze skierowała na nią swoje spojrzenie. Łódź zmierzająca z portu Forth ku Londynowi kołysała się na falach, jak sen w podświadomości - to była jej ostatnia podróż, jak poinformował was człowiek o zmarszczkach głębokich, jak ocean, który przemierzał, acz spojrzeniu żywym, jakby miał przed sobą jeszcze tysiąc wiosen do przeżycia. Dziecko beztroski - pomyślałeś, zaglądając mu w oczy - nie pamięta już, czym jest wojna, czym jest strata i gorycz tak wielka, iż zaciska krtań i gardło niczym węzeł wpijający się w kark tuż pod linią włosów, niczym włóknista struktura pętli, przecierająca szamoczący się w bezlitosnej uwięzi podbródek aż do krwi.

Uniosłeś wzrok, konfrontując wasze spojrzenia, a ona powoli skinęła głową, jakby chciała ci powiedzieć, iż jest gotowa na ostry cios wprost w jej tętniące życiem serce - pozwalam ci - mówiły jej źrenice - pozwalam ci je przeszyć słowami, jak ostrzem, masz w tym moje błogosławieństwo.

Spojrzałeś na spokój kołyszących się fal; trwaliście na dziobie okrętu, oparci lekko o metalowe barierki, wiatr osnuwał wasze twarze, jak marzenie, a wy zmierzaliście nieuchronnie ku przyszłości niczym podróżujące poprzez Styks dusze. Zagubiony ptak - zwiastun niedalekiego lądu - przeciął powietrze nad wami, pnąc się wysoko, w kierunku palącego słońca, twój wzrok śledził jego lot, a myśli płynęły ociężale, jak burzowe, granatowe chmury przemieszczające się po niebie.

\- Kto? - Było jedynym, o co zapytała kobieta, wbijając paznokcie w bladą skórę nadgarstka.

\- Ginny Weasley. - Twój głos się nie złamał, pobrzmiewał opanowaniem. I pustką. Przepaścią, jaka spoczywa na kolanach u stóp majestatycznej góry, dnem ciemnego oceanu, nieznającego pojęcia granic.

Powoli wyciągnęła dłoń i splotła wasze palce. Nie zwróciłeś ku niej swojego spojrzenia. Uniosła twoją rękę do ust i ofiarowała ci jeden, słodki pocałunek na skórze, po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni.

Nie pytała o nic więcej. Nie zadała pytania „jak?" ani „dlaczego?", kiedy na nią spojrzałeś, przez jej twarz przemknęła ledwo widoczna ulga, przesunęła się jak pióro po jej skroniach i zatopiła się w zagłębieniu policzków. To nie był _on_ , nie Ronald, wiedziałeś, iż jej myśli odzwierciedlają słowa „mniejsze nieszczęście", „drobniejsza strata, _ciężka_ , _bolesna_ strata, acz trzeba było poświęceń, ku osiągnięciu większego dobra".

Wątła kartka wysunęła się z twojej dłoni. Patrzyliście, jak osiada na podmuchach wiatru, jak pióro łabędzie i wiruje na przestworzu, by opaść gładko na ciemne wody nieprzeniknionego wzrokiem oceanu. Pergamin namakał powoli. Woda (ów niszczycielski, zdradziecki żywioł) obmyła czarny tusz, rozmazując go na połaciach białej struktury, słowa nikły i bladły, fale utrzymywały go chwilę na powierzchni, zanim nie rozerwały drobnego pergaminu na drobniejsze kawałki, klejące się do siebie, lgnąc ku sobie, jak nowo narodzone szczenięta pragnące ciepła.

Kobieta wychyliła się poprzez burtę i z niepokojem spojrzała na fale obijające się o rufę.

\- Obiecuję, że nie skoczę, Hermiono - powiedziałeś cicho, obserwując ją spod półprzymkniętych powiek, a ona westchnęła i zamknęła oczy.

\- Więc tak właśnie wygląda piekło?

Pamiętasz to pytanie tak dobrze, jakbyś miał je wytatuowane na nadgarstku. Spuściłeś wzrok na swoje dłonie i milczałeś. A w głębi duszy krzyczałeś i krzyczałeś, wyłeś, jak zarzynana zwierzyna nie potrafiąc przestać, symfonia cierpienia płynęła poprzez ciebie, jak krew, ból majaczył przed oczami, błyskał oślepiająco tuż przed źrenicami. Zaciskałeś oczy i oddychałeś głębiej, wiedząc, że nie możesz pozwolić sobie na lament, godny feniksa o piórach niczym szkarłat, zredukowanego do dźwięków - tonów płynących na przekór morskim pływom.

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

 _Stracony czas piekł najmocniej. Spływał powolnie po twym języku jak słowa klątwy. Żal, za grzechy, kt_ _ó_ _re nie należały do ciebie, strach ukryty na dnie, jak dawno zatopiony statek, szepczący zajadle wprost do twego serca, że gdybyś się postarał, gdybyś działał szybciej... Ucisk w gardle tak silny, ż_ _e dusi_ _ł. Uporczywe chwytanie kolejnych drżących wdech_ _ó_ _w i wiatr uderzający w grdykę jak kamień. Wina jest jak lęk przed śmiercią. Cicha, bolesna, nieznająca poję_ _cia lito_ _ści. Twoja._

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

To był ból, którego nie oczekiwałeś, czysty, jak zacięcie nożem na gładkości szyi, rozerwanie aorty, jaka pulsuje gniewnie w sprzeciwie. To był ból słony, nie było w nim żadnej ostrości, najmniejszej gorzkości. Palił rozdrapaną ranę, jak kwas, nakładając nowe warstwy doznań na twoje skronie, na twoje dłonie i na twój umysł. Kiedy stawałeś w środku nocy, przemoknięty do suchej nitki, przed oknami Severusa Snape'a, byłeś okryty grubymi warstwami boleści, czując ciężar ambarasu, który zniosłeś z godnością, z ciszą na języku i płaczem głęboko, głęboko we własnym umyśle.

Widząc cię na progu, drżącego z zimna, milczącego, częstującego go błaganiem, które przyspawało się do twoich oczu, wysunął rękę przez szparę między drzwiami a futryną i wciągnął cię do środka, ignorując to, że woda spływała po twoich kostkach, jak krew, odnajdywała drogę poprzez zlepione kosmyki, pobladłe policzki i czerń materiału oplatającej cię szaty.

Twoja głowa zdawała się ważyć więcej, niż zapamiętałeś (może to ciężar straty, może osiadł na twoich włosach, jak korona cierniowa), zgiąłeś kark, opuściłeś powieki.

\- Wszystko powiodło się tak, jak powinno. - Absurdalność własnych słów sprawiła, iż twoje wargi zadrżały w uśmiechu bez kształtu, bez wyrazu. - Remus osiadł na stałym lądzie, gubiąc po drodze własną osobowość, Hermiona odnalazła mu nowe, przytulne lokum, w którym twierdzi, iż przyjdzie mu umrzeć z tęsknoty, ja zapewniłem mu sfałszowane dokumenty pod imieniem i nazwiskiem, o których wolę raczej nie myśleć, a następnie, wraz z Hermioną wsiedliśmy w pierwszy, poranny prom zmierzający ku ziemiom ojczystym, przysięgając mu, że nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy. - Przyglądałeś się kroplom deszczu kapiącym jak łzy, na podłogę wprost z twych nieruchomych dłoni. - Tak, właśnie. Wszystko przebiegło idealnie.

Patrzył na ciebie, nie mrugnąwszy ani razu, jak jakiś cholerny, kamienny pomnik, a ty czułeś, jak to spojrzenie rozkłada twoją duszę na części, przesuwając się powoli po każdej z jej fragmentów, muskając pragnień, dotykając obaw, obserwując ogniki cierpienia, przeszywające cię, jak długie, ostre drzazgi. Jakbyś był instrumentem, a on rozkręcałby cię powoli, metodycznie, na pojedyncze elementy, aby poznać technikę twego funkcjonowania. Czułeś na sobie owe czarne oczy, jak materię; łaskotała ona twą skórę, jak zaklęcie.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie w moje ręce powinieneś wkładać bilans strat i sukcesów. - Jego głos był suchy (jak zawsze) i nie było w nim miejsca na litość (właśnie dlatego przyszedłeś do niego - wiedział o tym, było to wypisane w twoich źrenicach, jak słowa listu na pergaminie). - Albus zapewne oczekuje twych relacji.

Nigdy w to nie wątpiłeś, dyrektor zawsze musiał poczuwać się do bycia tym najlepiej poinformowanym, to było niczym wyimaginowany ciężar obowiązku, który dźwigał na swych słabych ramionach (gdybyś miał przejąć z jego barków, choć połowę z jego trudów - ugiąłbyś kolana i kark, a następnie upadł na twardą, chłodną ziemię, czując na języku posmak piasku i popiołu), patrzyłeś na niego, pragnąc, by cię zobaczył, by ujrzał piętno wyryte w twej duszy, przyjrzał się palcom zbrukanym krwią liczności, spostrzegł ból, który rozdziera cię na poły niczym zmyślne narzędzie tortur. Dostrzegał to wówczas, jako i zawsze zauważał (jako nieliczny z ocalałych, babrzących się w błocie, jakim jest ta wojna, spoglądając w twą stronę, patrzył bezpośrednio w twoje oczy, nie poprzez nie) i podszedł do ciebie, trwającego w ciemnej, słabo oświetlonej sieni.

\- Pozwolisz mi zostać? - szeptałeś, jak modlitwę, twoje mury pękały (kruszył się pod jego spojrzeniem, jak zamek z piasku - twój stanowczy, chłodny dryg - przepoczwarzając się w coś, co nie zalicza się ani do rozbicia, ani do niemożności podejmowania logicznych działań, będąc czymś pomiędzy nimi, czymś, czego nie potrafiłeś określić, ani nadać prawidłowej nazwy). - Tylko na jedną noc. Przyrzekam. Mogę spać na kanapie bądź na materacu, gdziekolwiek, naprawdę. - Zacisnąłeś zęby, spiąłeś mięśnie, przygotowałeś się mentalnie na odrzucenie i złość, która uderzy w ciebie rykoszetem, jak ironia, jak sarkazm.

Nie patrzyłeś mu w oczy, twoje spojrzenie sunęło po cieniach przesuwających się po szarych ścianach i równie szarej podłodze, jak fatamorgana. Poświata księżyca przelewała się przez firanki, jak gęsty, papierosowy dym, osiadała na twojej skórze, uwidaczniając głębokie cienie pod zmęczonymi oczyma. Jego ciche, niemal bezszelestne kroki dzwoniły ci w uszach, jak dzwony kościelne (egzystowałeś w niedorzeczności, zdołałeś przywyknąć), kiedy okrążył cię, zatrzymując za twoimi plecami (szelest szaty, jak szepty zmarłych - nie wiedziałeś, czy powinieneś czekać na to, co przyniesie los, czy uciec, niczym pierwszorzędny tchórz, w tamtej chwili obie z tych opcji zdawały ci się istnym szaleństwem).

\- Zostać tutaj? - Jego głos, tak cichy, jak szmer wiatru i tak wibrujący, jak harmoniczne nuty wypluwane przez zużyty głośnik, wypowiadany wprost do twego ucha sprawił, że nie potrafiłeś oddychać, a ciężka kurtyna jego ciemności opadła na twoją szarość, jak płat śniegu, który osuną się z blaszanego dachu. - Z kimś, takim jak ja? Z niewiadomą, bezkształtną plamą stojącą między dwoma ścierającymi się sporami, przeskakująca nieustannie z jednego ugrupowania ku drugiemu i na wspak? Myślałem, że twoja do mnie nienawiść wsiąka tak głęboko w twe żywe serce, że nie zwróciłbyś się do mnie po pomoc, nawet jeśli złamaliby ci kręgosłup, a ja byłbym jedynym, mającym na to antidotum.

Obelga spłynęła po tobie, jak woda. Nie pozostawiła po sobie zadrapań.

\- Moja nienawiść zawiodła moje głębokie zaufanie. Okazała się niewystarczająca.

Jego cichy, melodyjny śmiech miał coś w sobie z dzikiego zwierzęcia. Jego palce z subtelnością wślizgnęły się pod przemokniętą pelerynę na twoich ramionach.

\- Pozwól, że ci to zabiorę. - Przełknąłeś z wysiłkiem, słysząc namiastkę sugestywności w jego tonie, mimo czego bez przeszkód pozwoliłeś mu odebrać sobie czarny materiał podróżnego płaszcza. Zsunął ciężkie, przesiąknięte deszczową wodą tworzywo o fakturze gładkiej, jak sen z twych ramion z niebywałą lekkością, po czym odwiesił go tuż koło drugiej, równie czarnej, nieco dłuższej peleryny.

Powoli, bez pośpiechu ponownie stawiał kolejne kroki, aby wyłonić się zza twoich pleców, niczym demon.

\- Masz chęć na czarną herbatę?

\- Mam ochotę na cykutę.

Prześwidrował cię lustrującym spojrzeniem.

\- Niestety, obecnie nie posiadam.

\- Wielka szkoda. Może następnym razem. - Spojrzałeś na zegarek stojący na komodzie, obserwując jak powolna, mała wskazówka niezdarnie dotyka dwójki. - Tymczasem skusiłbym się na herbatę, o której napomniałeś.

Zerknąłeś w czeluści sfery jego źrenic, a on skinął zapraszająco dłonią, wskazując, byś podążył za nim.

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

 _Spok_ _ó_ _j w jego oczach i opanowanie na jego sk_ _ó_ _rze. Tw_ _ó_ _j oddech kotłujący się pomiędzy zębami jak nadmiar śliny. Chęć nie do stłumienia, by przypaść_ _do smuk_ _łych dłoni i zlizać dokładnie z bladych, długich palc_ _ó_ _w niezachwianą samokontrolę. Naznaczyć jego perfekcję, splamić ją, wiedząc, iż nienawidzi on oznakowania, nienawidzi symbolizmu. Ucisk w skroniach tak mocny, jak migrena i drżący oddech uciekający spomiędzy warg, jak westchnienie. Strach, że tym razem nie zdołasz zatrzymać słów będących trucizną dla waszej magii, dla waszej duszy. Lęk._

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

Nadgryziony wdzięk był czymś, co krążyło nad tobą niczym fatum. To najpewniej on był przyczyną tego, iż siedząc przy kuchennym stole, obserwując mężczyznę szykującego gorący napar, odgarniając z twarzy zlepione deszczem kosmyki włosów i osuszając je wątłym, jak róża zaklęciem, potrąciłeś fiolkę, która stała na półce za twoimi plecami, a ta zachwiała się, upadła, rozbiła o oparcie twego krzesła i zalała twoje ramię, jak wrzątek. Nie drgnąłeś, kiedy substancja zapiekła, jak siarka na skórze, spojrzałeś, z lekką konsternacją, na swoje ramię, śledząc, jak rękaw szaty wypala się, jak pergamin ciśnięty w czeluści kominka, a wąskie strużki znaczą krwawe ścieżki na twojej skórze.

Snape odłożył filiżankę, którą właśnie podnosił i uniósł brew, zawieszając spojrzenie na czerwonych strumykach spływających z twego ramienia.

\- Jestem pewien, że swoje zapędy masochistyczne mogłeś praktykować również gdzie indziej. - Mówił powoli, prawie obojętnie, _prawie_ , gdyby jego powieka nie drgnęła we wzburzeniu, kiedy przeciągła kropla niezidentyfikowanej przez ciebie substancji spłynęła powolnie wzdłuż długości twego przedramienia.

\- Och, wówczas nie posiadałbym takich zmyślnych... _narzędzi_. Powiedz mi, trzymasz to w kuchni, mając nadzieje, że któryś z nieproszonych gości kiedyś wypije owo cudo, myląc z orzechówką? - odpowiedziałeś na jego spojrzenie z szyderstwem wypisanym na ustach, na twojej twarzy brak było bólu, który wypalał twoje ramię, jak ogień, z pewnością efektywnie oddziałując na koloryt twojej skóry (gdy ciało przeszywała niczym sopel lodu szarpiąca tortura, miałeś wrażenie, że temperatura twego ciała obniża się gwałtownie o kilkanaście stopni).

Spojrzał ci w oczy, nie ruszając się z miejsca (doszukiwał się pasma cierpienia na twojej twarzy, ale nie mógł go odszukać).

\- Nie rzucaj we mnie sarkazmem - ostrzegł cicho, nie spuszczając z ciebie intensywnej pary oczu. - Brzmi obco w twoich ustach.

Uśmiechnąłeś się nieznacznie (pusto, martwo), wodząc wzrokiem pomiędzy parą czarnych przepaści, głębokich jak studnie, ciemnych, jak kosmos, nieodkrytych, jak tajemnica, a on wyciągnął powoli różdżkę i podszedł do ciebie, z niejakim rozleniwieniem. Krople eliksiru na skórze były rozżarzone i przywodziły ci na myśl czar tnący zaklęty w płynie, jednak na twojej twarzy nie istniały ślady bólu - uśmiech był prawie autentyczny (prawie - bo dla każdego, _każdego_ poza tym człowiekiem, za taki mógłby właśnie uchodzić).

Klęknął przed tobą, a jego czarna szata poruszyła powietrze (powiew, jak jedwab pieszczący twoje wargi), po czym uniósł głowę i spojrzał ci w oczy. Przez chwilę nie czynił nic, poza przypatrywaniem się zieleni kotłującej się w twoich tęczówkach (wiedziałeś, iż czyta w nich, jak w powieściowych kartach średniej klasy opowieści), a potem wyciągnął różdżkę i opuścił oczy na twoje ramię.

\- Nie rozpalaj się do białości jak kawałek metalu za długo trzymany pod wpływem ognia - odezwał się krótko, kładąc uważnie, aby nie dotknąć substancji rozlanej na skórze, delikatnie, aby nie zadać bólu palce na twoim nadgarstku. Pochylił się bardziej nad twoim ramieniem (szepty, jakimi wymawiał czary lecznicze, czułeś głęboko, głęboko we własnych żyłach, wtapiały się one w twą krew, uderzały do mózgu, jak drżące impulsy).

Przyglądałeś się jego twarzy, marszcząc czoło, czując, jak serce zaciska ci się mocniej, by po chwili uderzać już o mostek ze zdwojoną prędkością. Odetchnąłeś głęboko, przez usta, dwa razy, płynnie - jego oczy przesunęły się na twoją twarz, źrenice zdawały się śledzić obieg powietrza cyrkulującego między twymi płucami a otoczeniem.

\- Wiem, jak dokucza ten eliksir, na każdym poziomie, fizycznym, subtelnym i przyczynowym, jestem jego twórcą - powiedział, kiedy piekące ślady zagoiły się, nie pozostawiając przeciągłych, jak szyny blizn na skórze.

\- Nie wątpię. - Zaklęcie chłodzące było błogosławieństwem, jakiego się nie spodziewałeś. Jego oczy śledziły uważnie twoje rozszerzone, jak guziki, źrenice.

\- Nie wątpisz, że wiem, jak to boli, czy nie wątpisz, iż jest to dzieło moich rąk?

\- Zapewne i jedno i drugie. Jednakże to nie są obelgi. - Kąciki twoich warg drgnęły w rozbawieniu. - To było nawet oczyszczające, wiesz? Skumulowało wszystko to, co tłamsiłem w sobie, spychając głębiej i głębiej w czeluści podświadomości, na absolutnym materializmie i pozwoliło rozładować się napięciu, które sądziłem, że nigdy nie odejdzie.

Jego spojrzenie nie raniło tak, jak wskazywałaby na to jego zacięta intensywność. Czerń sunąca powoli po pobladłej skórze na policzkowych kościach, opuszki odszukujące drżącego, jak zziębnięty ptak, pulsu na twoim nadgarstku. Maska zdejmowana powoli, źrenice zaczepiające o pojedyncze włókna, jak paznokcie, rzęsy wyciągające przędzę z powłoki okrywającej twoje czoło i policzki, supły, które puszczały, spływając w dół twarzy, jak łzy.

\- Czego się dowiedziałeś? - Palce sięgnęły twojego mostka, dłoń spoczęła płasko na podskakującym, jak szaleniec na parkiecie, sercu.

Twoje oczy pozostały suche, skóra blada, a usta wyciągnięte w irracjonalnym uśmiechu uwitym z cienia i nicości i czarnych dziur ściągniętych z centrum galaktyki.

\- Kobieta mojego życia została schwytana, brutalnie zgwałcona i skatowana klątwami mojego własnego autorstwa. Odesłana ledwo żywa, zakrwawiona i wpół przytomna do czekających na jej powrót rodziców. Umarła w naszym łóżku dwie godziny później, zarzekając się, że nie istnieje taka siła na ziemi i w kosmosie, która byłaby zdolna, aby ją złamać.

Jego dłonie pełznące w górę twego ciała jak pnącza winorośli. Palce zatapiające się w lejącym się materiale szaty, jak diabelskie sidła. Obsydian nieopuszczający bierności spoczywającej w martwej zieleni, jak uśpione zwierzę. Oczy naprzeciw oczu - czerń naprzeciw zieleni - stoickość naprzeciw marazmu.

\- Wypij herbatę - wyszeptał (opuszki palców dotykające smukłej szyi). - Albus by to zaproponował w ramach rekompensaty za stratę.

\- Dziękuję. Doceniam twoją troskę.

\- To nie jest troska. To porada.

Skinięcie głową zdusiło jęk goryczy rodzący się na tyłach twojego języka. Przydługie włosy wpadały ci do oczu jak promienie palącego skórę słońca.

\- Postrzeganie świata w oparciu o gammę dualistycznych przeciwieństw, jakie dostrzegały oczy dyrektora, skutecznie odciągnęło mnie od podążania za jego poradami.

Maska sypiąca się z twojej twarzy, jak piasek i oczy pełne bólu, w których wciąż nie było łez. Pył twojego opanowania osiadł na jego dłoniach jak rosa bądź mgła, ciemny i suchy, nieważki i sypki. W jego oczach istniały fundamenty, które zdawały się przeciskać przez szczeliny marmuru, jakim była skuta skóra twej twarzy, muskając komórki, wprawiając w drżenie poszczególne tkanki zaledwie poprzez muśnięcie wątłe jak trzepot przeźroczystych, niebieskawych skrzydeł ważki.

\- Przyszedłeś tutaj po radę, jak powinieneś dalej egzystować?

Zamknąłeś oczy, pozwalając dotykowi jego palców uzupełnić luki, jakie powstały na twojej skórze. Odnawiał powoli i metodycznie detale twej maski, ostrożnie zbierając drobinki twojej kurtyny na opuszkach palców i wkładał je na powrót w twą wybrakowaną twarz, jak rzeźbiarz szlifujący posąg swojego autorstwa (w pewien sposób byłeś jego dziełem, to on cię stworzył, to on nauczył cię nakładania na siebie warstw, jak rękawiczek z jedwabiu i chronienia prawdziwej twarzy pod szczelnym, nieugiętym kokonem). Opuszki jego palców z delikatnością przemierzały rysy twojej twarzy, z cierpliwością wygładzając zmarszczki, rozmasowując skronie, wstrzymując dotykiem drżące niemal niezauważalnie wargi.

Bezruch nie istnieje bez ruchu. Nauczył cię tego dawno temu. Opanowałeś oddech i opuściłeś powieki, poddając się jego zabiegom z całkowitą ufnością.

\- Przyszedłem, ponieważ chciałem.

\- Znam twoje serce. Pęka ono na pół. Nie ukryjesz tego przede mną.

\- Wiem o tym - wyszeptałeś, jakby te słowa mogły zatopić się w waszych ciałach, jak przysięga. - Należy ono, w końcu, po części do ciebie. - Nie wiedziałeś, skąd znalazłeś w sobie odwagę, by wypowiedzieć te słowa. Czułeś na sobie jego dotyk, pewny i kojący. Jego palce nie zatrzymały się pod wpływem twego wyznania. Zupełnie, jakby wiedziały o tym, tak istotnym dla ciebie fakcie, już od dawna. Uchyliłeś powieki, by na niego spojrzeć, a on bez strachu oddał twoje spojrzenie. Byliście jak ogień i woda. Jak noc i dzień. Jak ciemność i światło. To współgranie przeciwieństw, jakie reprezentowaliście, nie było uderzającym detalem, odwrotnie, zdawało się śliskie, jak namokłe po deszczu kamienie na górskich trasach, przelotne jak zorza polarna, wątłe jak zawiesina cieczy wysoko w atmosferze układająca się w barwne koloryty tęczy, załamując światło, jak pryzmat.

Pochyliłeś się nad nim, patrząc w głębiny jego ciemnych, jak noc oczu. Światło odbijało się od głębokiej czerni jak od lustra. Padało na twoją twarz jak miliony drobnych igieł raniących skórę. Kąciki twoich warg zadrżały, rozkoszując się powolnym oddechem przesuwającym się po twoich ustach, muskającym brodę, zaczepiającym o czubek nosa. Twoją potrzebą nie była czułość.

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

 _Usta oddalone o długość języka tak odległe, jak gwiazdy. Bezruch opanowania wieńczący skronie jak wianek fiołkowy. Wyciszenie w głębi źrenic jak morskie fale łagodnie uderzające o piaszczysty brzeg. Twoje pragnienie, nie do ugaszenia, by zwilżyć wargi w o_ _w_ _ej morskiej pianie, spić spok_ _ó_ _j z jego języka, ujrzeć ślad pozostawiany na jego duszy, jak odcisk. Ruch należał do ciebie - zawsze. Wielopoziomowy wzorzec manewru, jaki mogłeś wykonać, choć nie musiałeś. Odliczałeś_ _w my_ _ślach sekundy, z jakich czerpałeś, jak ze studni, przetwarzając w głębi umysłu bliskość jego oczu. I ten niepojęty strach. Że kiedy sięgniesz po nieosiągalne zapłacisz za to swoją cenę - odrzucenie zapiekłoby, jak płomienie, wiedziałeś. Doznałeś już tego na własnej sk_ _ó_ _rze._

* * *

 _-_ XXX-

* * *

Istnieje pragnienie nie do stłumienia. Ogień niemożliwy do ugaszenia. Potrzeba krzycząca ze skóry i z oczu, apetyt dotyku tak wielki, jak mrugający bielą lodowiec. Czarne plamy przed oczami, uderzające do głowy zawroty, obawa, iż kontrola osunie się pod stopy, wsiąknie w podłoże i zaniknie w niebycie. Paznokcie zatapiane pod naskórkiem, jak drzazgi, które wkuły się w palce i zanikły w nich, jak pod falami.

Zęby raniące wargi, kreślące mapę stworzoną z krwawych strużek płynących powoli po brodzie, język wysuwający się spomiędzy drugiej pary ust, przemykający po podniebieniu, jak pragnienie, ocierające się o siebie dwa światy, połączone w jednym, nieważkim punkcie, ukryte pomiędzy muśnięciem skóry o skórę, zapisane w drżeniu oddechu uciekającego w niewłasne wargi, jak promień światła przeciskający się poprzez ciemności, przedzierający mrok na pół, uderzenie sztyletu o miękkie ciało.

Ręce torujące sobie drogę po skórze, znaczące nowe ścieżki, rozgrzebujące te stare. Struktura drobnych pęknięć, uczona poprzez dotyk na pamięć.

\- Chcę zapomnieć - szeptałeś w jego usta, czując posmak mocnej herbaty na języku, otumaniający zmysły zapach krwi w nozdrzach (składałeś się z tych doznań, stwarzany powoli, na nowo, budowany nie z gliny, acz mieszaniny woni i smaków osiadających na twoim umyśle, przesiąkających przez twe bariery, jak dym poprzez przesmyk pomiędzy drzwiami a podłogą). - Pozwól mi zapomnieć.

Palce zakleszczające się na twoich nadgarstkach jak kajdany, usta wjeżdżające po skórze do ucha, znaczące mokrą ścieżkę na szczęce i policzku. Zęby przygryzające delikatny płatek i syk uciekający z twojego gardła jak ostatnie tchnienie.

\- Nie myśl. - Szept owiewający twoje ucho pozbawił cię tchu niczym ręka zaciskana na smukłym gardle. - Czuj.

Wyciągnąłeś dłonie (zdawały ci się niezgrabne, nieatrakcyjne przy jego długich, jak łabędzia szyja, chudych palcach, zbyt pospieszne przy jego powolnych, świadomych ruchach) szukając drobnych, sztucznie posrebrzanych guzików znaczących drogę w dół owej zwiewnej czerni, jaka go oplatała. Pochwycił twoje ręce za nadgarstki z siłą, jakiej nie oczekiwałeś (a powinieneś był oczekiwać). Zajrzałeś mu w oczy (obserwował cię - mistrz mrocznego kunsztu, nużący swe palce w magii czarnej jak węgiel - z niejakim zamyśleniem), na jego twarzy nie było niepewności, kiedy przemawiał.

\- Jestem mordercą.

\- Ja również.

\- Nie wypowiadaj niedorzeczności.

Przełożył twe nadgarstki w solidny uchwyt jednej dłoni, a drugą uniósł twój podbródek, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, by lepiej ci się przyjrzeć. Czułeś się trochę niczym zwierzyna za kratami, obserwowana przez ciekawskiego turystę zwiedzającego zoo imitujące Saharę.

\- Jak wielu sekretów potrafisz dotrzymać? - zapytał cicho, nie spuszczając z ciebie spojrzenia posłannika zesłanego z piekielnych czeluści.

\- Tego jednego dochowam - przysiągłeś, walcząc ze sobą, aby nie zamknąć oczu, kiedy błoga przyjemność zaczęła przejmować kontrolę nad twoim ciałem. - Proszę cię.

Patrzył na ciebie długo, z oceną w spojrzeniu, intensywnością w źrenicach; wiłeś się pod jego oczami, jak wąż, wzrok był niczym dłonie prześlizgujące się po nagim ciele, rozbierał cię tym spojrzeniem, kruszył twoje mury stawiane uprzednio z taką starannością, odkrywając cię, jak nowy, nieprzemierzony dotąd kontynent.

Kiedy uniósł dłoń, rozpinając kołnierzyk twej koszuli powolnym ruchem dwóch palców, pomyślałeś, że w momencie, w którym dotknie twojej skóry pod materiałem, rozsypiesz się po podłodze, lub zmienisz w czysty, wysoki dźwięk, jaki zatopi się w waszych ciałach, już na zawsze.

\- Dlaczego tego potrzebujesz? - zapytał niskim, wibrującym głosem, na którego brzmienie odchyliłeś głowę do tyłu i oblizałeś wargi. - Traktujesz to jako przekleństwo, czy rozkosz? Karzesz się za to, że nie udało ci się ocalić wszystkich straconych istnień, czy pragniesz wreszcie doznać czegoś intensywnego, czegoś, co wyrwie cię z twej ciasnej skorupy, którą na siebie nakładasz, choć na chwilę?

\- Być może i jedno i drugie.

Klęcząc pomiędzy twymi nogami, przemawiając do ciebie tak niskim tonem, wzbudzał w twojej wyobraźni sceny, które gnały naprzód, jak stado dzikich koni, tratujących się po drodze nawzajem.

Nie spieszył się, rozpinając twoją koszulę, jego palce były niemiłosiernie powolne, jakby się z tobą drażnił, nawet wtedy. Jego oczy były uderzająco świadome, kiedy badał dłońmi mięśnie twego brzucha, prowokująco czujne, gdy patrzył, jak przełykasz ciężko (twoja grdyka unosiła się i opadała, jak w jakimś pokrętnym tańcu).

Grał na twym ciele, jak na skrzypcach, muskał pojedyncze struny z rozmysłem i dokładnością. Doskonale wiedział, w które punkty uderzyć, znał twoją skórę, jak mapę terenu pełną łagodnych wyżyn i zagłębienia dolin. Nie pozwoliłeś sobie na jęk. Nie, póki potrafiłeś nad nim zapanować. Wiedziałeś, że mylne wrażenie panowania nad całą sytuacją nie potrwa długo, zdawałeś sobie sprawę, iż on do tego nie dopuści; to on był dyrygentem, ty miałeś zagrać, jak jego palce ci wskażą.

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

 _Cia_ _ło zwijające się jak zaskroniec, roztapiające się w niezmierzonej intensywności, jak czekolada nad ogniem. Tłumiony jęk w zagłębieniu gardła i powstrzymywane szarpnięcie zaciśniętych mięśni. I jego oczy, obserwują_ _ce ci_ _ę, jak widz spektaklu, bezwstydne, spoczywające na twoim ciele, jak kołdra. Czerń, kt_ _ó_ _ra sprawia, że skręcasz się w uczuciu wstydu i usta dające rozkosz, o jakiej nie śniłeś. Gorący język wijący się_ _na sk_ _ó_ _rze powolnie, rozplątujący z dokładnością pnącza b_ _ó_ _lu, w kt_ _ó_ _re jesteś owinięty, usta szukające przyspieszonego pulsu w zagłębieniu szyi, przyjemność malowana z dokładnością, jak pejzaż tworzony na płótnie. Zlizywał winę z twego ciała, nie na zawsze, na kr_ _ó_ _tko, lecz przez jedną, nieopisaną chwilę mogłeś na powr_ _ó_ _t poczuć się lekki, zniknąć w uczuciu, kt_ _ó_ _re ci ofiarował, zapomnieć o wojnie, o starcie, o śmierci. Ogień, w kt_ _ó_ _rym nikłeś, roztapiał twoje kości. Chłodne ręce na rozgrzanym ciele. Urwane oddechy wtapiające się w ś_ _cian_ _ę. Jęk wsiąkający w posadzkę jak woda._

* * *

 _-_ XXX-

* * *

Zaciskałeś dłonie na czarnych włosach, jakby były liną rzuconą topielcowi. Próbowałeś łapać oddech, przełykając co chwila, nie powstrzymując dłużej stęknięć, jakie wytwarzały zdradzieckie głosowe struny. Nie, kiedy gorąco oplatało cię w ciasnym kokonie, a zaczerwienione usta z rozleniwieniem i okrutną powolnością trzymały cię pomiędzy sobą. Głowa przesuwająca się pomiędzy twoimi udami, gorący język owijający się wokół ciebie z sadystyczną ospałością. Dźwięki rzeczywistości, gdy przełykał nadmiar śliny w ustach.

I jego oczy. Wpatrzone w ciebie, gdy rozchylałeś wargi, łapiąc spazmatyczne wdechy, gdy odrzucałeś głowę do tyłu, w momencie, w którym jego wargi zaciskały się na tobie mocno, oczy nieustępujące, nieruchome, obserwujące, jakby pożywiał się twymi reakcjami, jakby były dla niego energią potrzebną do oddychania, jakby właśnie w tamtej chwili planował wielkie, ciche morderstwo, które osiądzie na sercach społeczeństwa, jak kamień na dnie rzeki.

\- Nigdy nie próbuj niczego przede mną ukryć - powiedział ci kiedyś, ściskając twój kark między palcami, jakby ganił niepozorne szczenię. Miałeś wówczas szesnaście lat i nikłe pojęcie o świecie. Nawet teraz jako dwudziestojednoletni, świadomy siebie mężczyzna, słysząc ów karcący głos w jego ustach, spuszczałeś ze wstydem głowę, po czym dostosowywałeś się do wydanego następnie polecenia, jak wytresowany, posłuszny pupil.

Kiedy pulsowałeś w jego usta, nie krzyczałeś (kiedyś byłeś dzieckiem, które nauczyło się milczeć w samotności komórki pod wytartymi stopniami schodów), przycisnąłeś jego głowę do siebie i zacisnąłeś mocno powieki, oddychając szybko i nierówno. Twoje palce zaciśnięte na jego włosach drżały jak ciało potraktowane klątwą torturującą. Jego gardło napięło się i rozluźniło, kiedy przełykał. Jego gorące wnętrze ust zniknęło, a twoją skórę zaatakowało chłodne powietrze. Drgnąłeś, kiedy giętki język oblizał cię, jakby kosztował szkarłatnego, wytrawnego wina z północnych rejonów Włoch. Kiedy się odsuną i zajrzał w twoje oczy, wiedziałeś, że jesteś otwarty na mentalną penetrację, jak drzwi uchylone w zaproszeniu.

Uniósł brwi, jakby pytał, co takiego mogło zachwiać spokój na twojej twarzy, co mogło spowodować, iż twoja maska na ten krótki moment słabości spłynęła po tobie, jak deszcz po szybie.

Osłony nakładałeś powoli. Śledził każdą pojedynczą strukturę, czułeś, jak bada je swoją magią, jak przygląda się sposobowi, w jaki napierają one na siebie i wiążą się w jedną, trwałą całość, niedopuszczającą ku sobie nikogo (poza nim), oraz niczego (poza jego magią). Wiedziałeś, że tylko on byłby w stanie je rozsupłać i dotrzeć do wnętrza.

Nie podniósł się z ziemi. Zdawał się czuć całkiem swobodnie, trwając u twoich stóp, przypatrując się z poziomu twych kolan w zieleń twoich oczu (z tej perspektywy wszystko wygląda inaczej).

\- Kiedy się tego nauczyłeś? - zapytał cicho, obojętnie, jakby nie było to w żadnej mierze istotnością, podczas gdy uwaga, z jaką śledził twoje poczynania, stała się niemal namacalna.

\- Kiedy spisałeś mnie na straty.

Skrzywił się i zamknął oczy.

\- Merlinie, gdybym wiedział, że to wystarczy, uczyniłbym to prędzej.

Twój śmiech był łagodny niczym poranne niebo. Sięgnąłeś po jego podbródek i przyciągnąłeś do siebie. Uniósł powieki, spoglądając w twoją twarz z wyrazem trudnym do rozszyfrowania, jakby był kodem, którym musiałeś nauczyć się posługiwać.

\- Myślisz, że moja herbata już wystygła? - zapytałeś, muskając przy poszczególnych słowach jego usta. Rozchylił wargi i pochwycił twoją własną w niezbyt mocny uścisk zębów, skradając cichy jęk z twojego gardła. Kiedy ją wypuszczał z lekkiego potrzasku, czynił to niemal niechętnie.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o zaklęciu podtrzymującym temperaturę?

\- Czy to pytanie posiada pod sobą podteksty?

Kąciki jego warg uniosły się nieznacznie, powstał powoli z ziemi z lekkością i wdziękiem wątłego tancerza i spojrzał na ciebie z góry.

\- Nie tym razem. - Lekkie zawirowanie magi (była posłuszna jego palcom w równym stopniu, co twój język) i westchnienie uciekające z twych ust, gdy wasze stroje na powrót stały się nienaganne i bezosobowe.

Patrzyłeś, jak się odwraca i idzie po czekające na was napary - twój beznamiętny, apatyczny profesor.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach potu i seksu.

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

 _Jeś_ _li co_ _ś posiada nazwę, nie może być określane inaczej - to wbrew oczekiwaniom społecznym. Słowo ‚miłość' zawsze będzie brzmiał_ _o mi_ _ękko, pozostawiał_ _o s_ _łodki posmak na języku. Słowo ‚seks' nie zawiera w sobie tej miękkości, jest pozbawione apatii, ciężkie, nieapetyczne. R_ _ó_ _wnowaga następuje wtedy, gdy (jak w waszym przypadku) nie chodziło ani o jedno, ani o drugie. Pr_ _ó_ _bowałeś znaleźć odpowiednie określenie, szukałeś go, poszukiwałeś bardzo długo. Nazywałeś wieloma imionami: namiętność, pasja, pożądanie, pragnienie; jednakowoż miałeś świadomość, iż wszystko to jest jedynie efektem ubocznym tego, co istnieje pomiędzy wami. Kiedy już miałeś się poddać, pozostawiając to wszystko niezdefiniowanym, to właśnie on określił ową zależność, nazywając ją więzią. I wiedziałeś, że zawiera ono w sobie to wszystko, co starałeś się wyrazić słowami, gdy nie starczało ci określeń._

* * *

 _-_ XXX-

* * *

\- Jak zamierzasz to zakończyć? - zapytał następnego dnia, podając ci kubek parującej kawy, czarnej, jak nocne niebo, gorzkiej, jak lekarstwo, a ty milczałeś, spoglądając gdzieś w dal, ponad wami, zastanawiając się, czy pyta o wojnę, która wiecznie trwa, czy o relację, która jest toksyczna jak chemikalia.

Wiedziałeś, że mężczyzna (nie, nie mężczyzna - widmo, demon), który był twym najgorszym i najdłuższym Lękiem, zawsze dążył jedynie do jednego (wbrew temu, co szeptali ludzie) - do nieśmiertelności.

Wiedziałeś, iż owa senna mara, realne odzwierciedlenie twych najgorszych koszmarów, zapragnęła sięgnąć poza granice tego świata i skalać się skazą, gorszą niż grzech.

Jeśli zapragnęła - to znaczy, że umieszczona jest w czasie. Jeśli natomiast biegnie zgodnie z linią czasową, to oznacza, iż posiada zarówno swój początek, jak i koniec. (Wszystko we wszechświecie miało swoją chronologię, swój porządek, niezrozumiały, niepojęty, acz sekwencyjny. Twoim zadaniem było znaleźć rytm w owej sekwencji, odnaleźć frazy, które się powtarzają, przewidzieć to, co może nastąpić niebawem i dzięki temu zapobiec nieuchronnej katastrofie. Podejrzewałeś, iż szukając klucza głęboko w połączeniu waszych umysłów, szukałeś za płytko, chwytałeś coś opuszkami palców, ale to zawsze wyślizgiwało się z twoich rąk, ponieważ nie zagłębiałeś się wystarczająco. Kiedy znalazłeś wreszcie odpowiedź, była ona tak oczywista, że zacząłeś się śmiać, na początku cicho, bezkształtnie, z każdą chwilą nabierając ironii, niczym czerpiąc ją z ogromnych pokładów jej złóż, czających się w twojej głowie).

Połączenia nie powinieneś oprzeć na przenikających się nawzajem umysłach, acz na kompatybilnej magii. Wasza moc posiadała określoną symetrię, jeśliby naruszyć jej połowę, odbije się to z równym skutkiem na drugiej części, niczym w weneckim lustrze (oczy spoglądające na ciebie zza szklanej powłoki nie dostrzegą twych poczynań, mimo iż ty będziesz miał pełny wgląd w sytuację, jeśli pociągniesz za odpowiednie sznurki, zniszczysz tym samym całe zło tego świata).

\- Jak sparaliżować magiczny rdzeń? - Spojrzałeś na mężczyznę, który zastygł na spokojne, ciche słowa twojego pytania i przyjrzał ci się tak sumiennie, jakby zobaczył cię po raz pierwszy (czarny błysk, muśnięcie wzroku, sunące po skórze jak mokra ścieżka znaczona przez koniuszek języka).

\- Dlaczego pytasz o coś takiego? - Jego dłonie zaciskające się mocno na strukturze kremowego kubka (musiał parzyć jego dłonie, nie mniej niż kociołek stojący nad ogniem), zajrzałeś mu w oczy i pokręciłeś głową.

\- Nie kontroluj moich działań.

\- Będę. Oboje wiemy, że masz niezawodny talent do wybierania właśnie tego, co dla ciebie najgorsze.

\- Nie martw się o mnie.

\- Nie bądź nonsensowny.

Mierzyliście się spojrzeniami nad chropowatym blatem stołu, żaden ani myśląc ustąpić. Kiedy zaczął wnikać do twego umysłu, odepchnąłeś go po raz pierwszy, celowo wkładając w to tyle mocy, by zapiekło niemiłosiernie. Twój rezultat był natychmiastowy - skrzywił się niczym pchnięty ostrzem w brzuch, jednak jego upór nie osiadł na laurach, ponowił próbę ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Przestań. Skrzywdzisz się. - Nie chciałeś tego, nie zamierzałeś go zranić, mimo to wiedziałeś, iż nie zawahasz się, jeśli będziesz do tego zmuszony (niektóre sprawy musiały pozostać jedynie między tobą a Czarnym Panem, niezamknięte, acz niedostępne dla obserwatorów z zewnątrz).

Zaklną pod nosem i (ku twemu zaskoczeniu) ustąpił z rezygnacją osiadającą pomiędzy głębokimi zmarszczkami. Opuścił czoło.

\- I tak zawsze robisz to, co uważasz za stosowne, ty uparty, uparty draniu - wysyczał do swoich rąk, a tobie przeszło przez myśl, iż się o ciebie niepokoi bardziej, niż przypuszczałeś, że będzie.

Wychyliłeś się w jego stronę i poczekałeś, aż uniesie głowę i spojrzy ci w oczy. Czynił to niechętnie, niemal z ociąganiem.

\- Odpowiesz mi? - Rzewnej prośby w twoim głosie nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym.

Uśmiechną się (wykrzywienie warg było gorzkie w swym wyrazie, jak przeterminowane wino).

\- To dlatego tu przyszedłeś? - Zaśmiał się chłodno, martwo, niewyraziście. - Abym pomógł ci się zabić?

Milczałeś; wasze spojrzenia tańczyły wraz z sobą nad twardym, odrapanym gdzieniegdzie blatem.

\- Chcesz sparaliżować swój magiczny rdzeń? - Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałeś takiego tonu w jego głosie, jakby czuł się słabo i marnie, jakby miał za chwilę upaść i posypać się po kątach, jak przecięty, perłowy naszyjnik.

\- Precyzując, chcę, aby to _on sam_ sparaliżował mój magiczny rdzeń.

Nie odpowiedział. Zastanawiał się, jak przyjąć twoje słowa. Wyraz jego twarzy był blady i gorzkawy jak mizerna trucizna sączona w usta.

\- Magia jest falą, a fala potrzebuje ośrodka, w którym się rozchodzi. Jeśli odciąć by takowy ośrodek...

\- Wiem, co się stanie - przerwał ci niespodziewanie ostro. - Nie jestem niepojętny.

Westchnąłeś i zamknąłeś oczy.

\- Oczywiście, że wiesz - wyszeptałeś. Czułeś, jak obsydian jego oczu wodzi wzrokiem po cieniach na twych powiekach. - Oczywiście.

\- Spodziewasz się, że mógłbyś to przeżyć? - prychnął (tony, hektolitry lodu przepłynęły przez jego usta i ukuły twoją twarz i gardło, jak ostre sople lodu) i zaśmiał się nieczysto. - Spodziewasz się, że potrafisz żyć _bez magii_?

\- Nie bądź absurdalny. - Otworzyłeś oczy i bez ostrzeżenia skonfrontowałeś wasze spojrzenia. - Znasz odpowiedź. Nie przetrwam rozdarcia o tak dużej skali. Jednak _on_ też nie. Znam go. To będzie dla niego jak gilotyna.

\- Więc zamierzasz się poświęcić - powtórzył martwym, beznamiętnym głosem. - Jak szlachetnie z twojej strony.

Przyglądałeś mu się krótką chwilę (perfekcyjna maska opanowania i oczy, oczy tak zmęczone, jak wiekowego starca, o którym Śmierć zapomniała).

Odstawiłeś kubek na blat i wstałeś niespiesznie ze swojego miejsca. Obserwował cię, kiedy okrążałeś stół, kiedy przykucnąłeś u jego stóp, kiedy sięgnąłeś po jego dłonie i ściskałeś je mocno, mocno, tak aby poczuł to w kościach, w ich szpiku.

\- Pozwolisz mi na to?

Nie uciekł spojrzeniem. Jego wzrok majaczył przed twymi oczami jak płomień świecy tańczący na wietrze. Jego kciuk przemknął po spodzie twoich dłoni jak usta kosztujące smaku zakazanego owocu. Wreszcie przybliżył swoją twarz do twojej własnej i wyszeptał w twe wargi swoją obietnicę.

\- Będę tam. Będę.

Sięgnąłeś po jego usta po raz ostatni. Oddał ci w tym pocałunku siebie.

* * *

-XXX-

* * *

 _Jest ogień, kt_ _ó_ _ry pali, nawet wtedy, gdy usta milczą. Jest niezachwiana godność, gdy każda klątwa zabija cię po trochu, naznacza raną ciężką_ _i g_ _łęboką, z kt_ _ó_ _rej krew ulatuje całymi objętościami, metrami sześciennymi, ale oczy pozostają_ _nieugi_ _ęte, ostre i przeszywające jak stal, wpatrujące się szyderczo we własnego kata._

 _Istnieje więź, kt_ _ó_ _ra nie umiera, nawet kiedy ciało wiotczeje, a umysł powoli osuwa się w niebyt. Jest dotyk, kt_ _ó_ _ry leczy, nawet jeśli przytrzymuje mocno twoje ramiona, by oprawca m_ _ó_ _gł_ _zada_ _ć ostateczny cios._

 _Są wargi, kt_ _ó_ _rych dotyku się nie zapomina. Spoczywają na tobie, jak świeża woda obmywająca twoją duszę, tuż przed tym, jak zadany zostaje wyrok niesprawiedliwości. Oddech otulający szyję jak biała, czysta pościel i język dotykający zakrwawionego, sztywnego karku._

 _Błysk zielonego światła i zanikanie szybsze, niż kiedykolwiek m_ _ó_ _głbyś przypuszczać._

 _Niemożność ujrzenia, jak Władca Potęgi Magicznej, Czarny Pan Obecnej Epoki, Nieśmiertelny Lord Voldemort osuwa się na podłogę chwilę potem, z oczami pustymi, jak oczy manekina, od kt_ _ó_ _rych pierwsze światło poranku odbija się jak od powłoki lustrzanej, z ramionami rozłożonymi, jak po postrzale, z różdżką wysuwającą się z dłoni, jak zatrute jabłko, upadającą z trzaskiem na posadzkę, pękającą na poły wzdłuż całej długości._

 _Sylwetka spadają_ _ca tu_ _ż za różdżką wydaje z siebie znaczniejszy rumor. Czaszka rozłupuje się jak skorupa orzecha pod dźwignią_ _. Bia_ _łka wychodzą na wierzch i zastygają w wiecznym bezruchu. Krew, ciemna i gęsta, jak utlenione wino, rozlewają_ _ca si_ _ę po podłodze jak kałuż_ _a._

 _Ramiona chroniące twoje ciało, otaczają_ _ce ci_ _ę czarną, zwiewną_ _peleryn_ _ą bezpieczeństwa. Osiadająca na ciałach magia jak opadający kurz po bitwie. Koniec pewnej epoki dla czarodziej_ _ó_ _w. Dla ciebie początek istnienia po drugiej stronie lustra._

 _Jest pewność, kt_ _ó_ _ra szepcze twemu wyrwanemu z ciała duchowi, że ramiona, kt_ _ó_ _re trzymają twoje martwe ciało w swym pewnym objęciu, dopilnują, aby ten rozdział został zamknięty, już na zawsze. Odprawią ci one cichy pogrzeb, bez tłum_ _ó_ _w gapi_ _ó_ _w i szlochających płaczek, jedynie w towarzystwie najbliższych - tych, kt_ _ó_ _rzy jeszcze pozostali._

 _I b_ _ędą_ _piel_ _ęgnować_ _tw_ _ó_ _j gr_ _ó_ _b, nawet w_ _ó_ _wczas, gdy palce staną się sękate, oczy stare, a włosy siwe. Palce, niezapominające dotyku sk_ _ó_ _ry, kiedy kładą czerwoną, jak krew różę_ _na bia_ _łym marmurze, oczy pamiętają_ _ce ziele_ _ń tak intensywną, jak mordercze zaklęcie, kt_ _ó_ _re po_ _łożyło kres wojnie, włosy rozwiewane przez wiatr, kiedyś czarne, jak atrament, jak onyks, jak kosmos, muskające policzki młodszego czarodzieja, jak włókna pajęczyny klejące się do sk_ _ó_ _ry._

 _Oraz popękane usta. Wargi pamiętające lepkość twojej krwi, język, przechowujący, jak sekret powstania człowieka, smak twojej sk_ _ó_ _ry, zęby, niegdyś znaczące ścieżkę słodkich ukąszeń w g_ _ó_ _rę twoich ud._

 _Tajemnica, kt_ _ó_ _rą dzielicie nawet po twojej śmierci._


End file.
